Recovered
by SpiritWolfay
Summary: Frisk has been stuck in nothingness for four years. When she finds a way out, she is bombarded with new questions everyday. How will she find out away to get away from the void forever? And who will be there to cheer her up? (SansXFrisk) Other minor pairings. Please tell me your thoughts. Horrible summary.. First story *Minor swearing..*
1. Chapter 1

... Silence. It'd been four years since I heard any voice.. "H-Hello?" I croaked.. It was pitch black. I was alone... I was stuck.. An error in the timelines caused me to dissapear. I would see my very last happy day play over and over again in the darkness. It was some sick reality I had been trapped in. "Help me." I cried out. I had nothing better to do.

"You're going to be.." Pause. "alright." I heard a deep and chilling voice somewhere in the dark. Suddenly, I was filled with determination... I got off up the ground and walked foward. My legs had hurt from inactivity so I tumbled few times like a small child learning to walk. I started wondering, how old am I now? Four years, huh? I looked down and realised my now pretty small sweater.

"Guess I'll need some new clothes.." I thought out loud. I walked further down the dark abyss, hearing strang noises as I moved foward... But the further I went, the brighter it got. I started falling.. It was a simalier feeling that made me happy. I closed my eyes thinking it'd never end. It was relaxing, like I was slipping away from the world. But my eyes shot open when I heard that mysterious voice again..

"Good luck, Frisk." I looked down at my hands. I had landed.. Small golden flowers? I heard giggling and it sounded like someone I knew... I pondered my head trying to remember... GOATMOM? Geez how could I forget?..

"C'mon Asgore, maybe there shall be a human child today?" She said as she walked beside the monster king, going to her usual spot to look out for humans who had fallen down. Asgore stopped, staring down at me. His face with a blank expression. "Asgore?" Toriel questioned him as she frowned, still unaware of the child below her. Asgore pointed at me with a sad frown, wondering if I was really there.. Toriel looked down. "My..my child?" she started to sob. It got louder and louder as she screamed. She leaned down hugging me. "M-My child is it really y-you?" She spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Frisk.. My child, is it really you?" Toriel asked, her sobbing quieting down. I smiled softly at her.

"Yeah Mom, it's me." My voice still sounded terrible.. "Hello Asgore." He patted me on the head.

"Let us go my child. We shall go back to my house." Both Toriel and Asgore held out their soft paws for me to take. They helped me up as I struggled to stand.. I was still in a bad condition after being nowhere for so long. "So Frisk.. Where have you been my child?" I dropped my head. I wasn't even sure as to where I had dissapeared.. She saw my sad expression and decided to drop that topic.

"Sooooo..." I dragged my word out. "Are you two back together?" I questioned looking up at Asgore then at Toriel.

"No, not yet my child. We are uh.. Taking it slow. I'm still mad at him.." Toriel giggled then glared at Asgore and his nervous looking face. Conversations continued about how the underground had been after I had left. It seems to have been the same even without me, but I was glad to hear everyone was alright. A few things had changed like, Undyne's housed was built up again in waterfall and Alphys was now living with her. Toriel was now a teacher and taught all the young monsters. Also other stuff too, but I didnt really pay any mind to what we were talking about as we got closer to Toriel's house. I could smell somthing.

"Is something burning?" I questioned sniffing the air. Toriel's faace scrunched up as she ran into her house turning off the oven in the kitchen. "Mom?" I laughed as I realised what she had been cooking. Ah that smell I knew all too well, butterscotch and cinnomon pie! We all sat down at the table staring at our pie.

"Dig in?" Toriel said as I started to poke at my pie. She looked towards me. "My child, is something wrong?" I turned away... I felt uncomfortable in such small clothes.

"Mom.. Can I talk to you?" I gestured over to the hallway near her room as I stared at Asgore shoving his face with the pie. She nodded as we walked over to her room.

"Yes Frisk?" She asked.

"Did you have any spare clothes? Maybe some that would fit me?" I asked sheepishly as she giggled.

"Of course my child." She smiled excitedly. "I have a spare robe?" She pointed to what she was wearing but it was a smaller size and seemed to look like it's fit me. I told her to meet me back in the kitchen as I got changed. The robe was a little too small but looked like a T-Shirt so I had found some pants to put underneath. Much better I smiled. I walked out to the kitchen seeing Asgore reading some newspaper and Toriel slowly eating her pie. But as soon as she saw me her jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled. "Frisk.. You look like a tiny me!" Toriel smiled brightly walking up to hug me.

"Haha thanks Mom." I said. Asgore looked at me and smiled, I saw him mouth a thank you but I didn't know what he had meant. I made a note to ask him later.

After pie I had gone to bed to get some proper rest but it didn't last long because I couldn't sleep. I had two certain people on my mind. Sans and Papyrus, I really had no idea how they were.

"Knock knock?" I heard Toriel say.

"Who's there?" I answered.

"Goat Momma."

"Goat Momma who?" I laughed.

"Goat Momma wants to know what's wrong, dear." She replied in a sad tone. She could tell I was troubled. She walked in and sat on the end of my bed where my feet were.

"Mom, can I go visit Snowdin tomorrow?" I asked. I wanted to see them again.

"O-Of course my child." She smiled slightly. "Just make sure you have your phone on you, okay?" I nodded... Oh crap! My phone? Toriel left and came back with my sweater. It was still dirty and small but she handed it to me after saying goodnight one last time and closing the door as I searched the pockets of the sweater for my old phone. It flashed on illuminating the darkness with a bright light from my phone. I saw a few random things fling across my phone but dissapeared as I stared closer. I saw the background of my phone, a picture of me and all my friends. I started crying.. Where had I been all this time? Did anyone even try looking for me? Negitivity filled my head as I cried even harder but tried to be careful as to not wake up Toriel and Asgore. I didn't know any of the answers, but all I knew was I needed someone.. To help me _recover._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! I was ready. I had woken up (Even tough I had a terrible sleep..) I was finally going to get to see my two favorite skelebros. I had missed them greatly, although I think I missed Sans horrible jokes the most. 'Ah man it's been ages since iv'e had Papyrus' spaghetti' I giggled to myself. I am now 15 after being trapped for four years in some void. I couldn't even remember most of the time being in there... All I could recall was a strange voice and being told I had been in there for 4 years by myself. How'd I know it'd been four years anyway?

"Good Mornin' goatmomma." I winked at Toriel. She almost choked on her snail pie. I giggled seeing how she reacted. Not soon after Asgore had proccessed what I had just said and spat his coffee back into his mug. We all stood in silence until we began to burst out laughing in unison.

"I see you are in a uch better mood thins morning, my child." Toriel was still giggling behind her hand which she had brought up to her muzzle. Asgore left for the kitchen to make a new Cup 'o' coffee since i'd ruined it. "So Frisk, when are you going to Snowdin?" She questioned.

"Maybe after this." I gestured to my toast. Breakfeast is the most important meal of the day after all. Toriel nodded her head, smiling a little. I guess she was happy that I actually ate now other then when I had been a silly child and didn't eat much at all.

"Just promise us you'll come visit won't you?" Toriel pleaded as Agore came in and held her hand. He smiled at me with the same kind smile she had.

"Please do." Asgore said nodding his head.

"I promise, Mom.. Dad." I smiled up at them. It was kind of weird calling Asgore dad but I felt like he was one since he had wanted to be a family with us. I got out of my chair and hugged them. Toriel was starting to tear up, so I decided it was time to go. I grabbed both their fluffy paws (Still much bigger than my hands..) and lead them down to the end of the Ruins. "Promise me too," I looked up at Mom. "That you will finally meet all my friends?" Toriel looked down at me with happiness.

"I'd love to Frisk." She hugged me along with Asgore. I waved one last time before turning to push the huge door leading out of the Ruins.

I walked out, being greeted by snow to my feet. I shuddered My face scrunched up and my toes curled. Cold... (I didn't have any shoes.) I looked to my right seeing the same old bush that had always been there. I walked over to it and looked to see if Alphys was still spying on humuns or just for any cameras there in general. Nope. I walked foward now being greeted by some rough stone path. It didn't hurt as much as the cold did though so I was little bit happier. Thank god what Toriel gave me was warm otherwise I think I wouldv'e frozen to death. My other sweater was a lot warmer, I pouted.. I continued to follow the path raching a somewhat familier gate thing that I think Papyrus had made in order to keep humans such as me out. I poked at my tongue and giggled, I slipped through the bars easily.

I had finally made it to Snowdin after soundless walking. I had encounted a few monsters I knew explaining that I wasn't dead nor a ghost. They seemed happy. I entered the Inn and talk to the bunny lady for a bit. It was nice to have a conversation. Her expression suddenly changed mid sentance as though she had remembered something. Her voice got quiet. "Human... Where did you go?" I looked down. Her question had suprised me and scared me to the point I didn't look at her and turned to walk out the door. But as I walked out I heard her say "I'm sorry." I was curious as to what that was about.. But i continued to walk towards the skeletons house. As I was walking I realised my stomach had growled. Man.. I guess I've been really hungry... I walked into the shop of Grillby's hearing everyone chatting and laughing. As soon as I went in It all went silent. Everyone turned around to stare at me, I was starting to worry about what I had done. Slowly everyone (The dog's and other monsters.) Started walking towards me holding out their arms for a hug. I stood there shocked as I was squashed by all of them and I started giggling.

"Pet?" I heard Lesser dog say.

"Play!" Greater dog barked as they squished me into the dog pile even more. Everyone had seperated from me, smiling at me happy I was back. I pet all the dogs on the head.

"I missed you guys." I said smiling back at them. It had gone back to normal as I took my seat at the frount counter all around monsters were chatting and laughing once more. "I appologise, Grillby." I spoke as I climed on the counter. He didnt seem to mid. I clapped, focusing everyone's attention on me. "Everyone," I cleared my throught. "As you are aware, I am back. Please do not spread the word as I want to suprise all my other friends." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Thanks." I jumped off the counter turning to go out the door. "Bye." I waved.

I had an awesome idea on how to suprise Sans and Papyrus. Knowing Papy, he'd be making spaghetti for dinner. Heheheh~ I giggled. I ended up in front of their house and slowly opened the front door hoping on my life no one heard me walk in and close the door. I quickly snuck into the kitchen hiding in their still over sized sink. I sat for a few minutes before hearing two voices. "SANS! YOU CANNOT EAT AT GRILLBY'S EVERYDAY. PLEASE BROTHER, STAY HOME AND EAT SPAGHETTI WITH ME." Obviously that was Papyrus speaking. He has always had a loud voice. I heard Sans sigh.

"No Paps i'm just not feeling up to it okay." It didn't seem like Sans was very punny anymore... But I think I could change that.

"SANS.. PLEASE JUST FOR TONIGHT BROTHER THEN TOMORROW I WILL JOIN YOU AT GRILLBY'S" Sans sighed again.

"Fine. I'll wait in my room till you're done making it." He said before closing the door to his room. I looked down. Had something happened between them?

"HMM HM HMM HMMM." I giggled hearing Papyrus humming to himself as he came into the kitchen. I instently covered my mouth as soon as he questioned a small, "HUH?" I giggled through my hands trying not to make too much noise as Papy contiued humming. "HMM, I THINK THE PASTA WAS UNDER THE SINK." Now was my chance. I grapped the pasta and as soon as he opened the sink doors I handed it too him. "AH THANK YOU KNOW SLIGHTLY LESS TINIER HUMAN." He closed the door again. I giggled. Realisation mustv'e hit him because he opened the doors once again. I jumped out and hugged him with all my might. He didn't say anything he just collapsed onto the floor looking past my shoulder.

"Papy?" I asked him. I felt something on my shoulder. He hugged me back.. W-Was he crying?

"FRISK..I-I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" He cried. I pulled him back so I could look at him. He had glowing orange tears coming out of his eye sockets. He held onto me tighter. "PLEASE DONT LEAVE AGAIN." I wiped his tears away.

"Don't worry. I'm here Papyrus." We sat there for a few minutes just crying together. It was worse than when I was with Toriel. But I gues Papyrus is a little more sensitive. "I'll always be here okay?" He nodded.

"Paps, is everything alrig-..." Sans stopped, looking at Papyrus and I hugging. Sans grabbed his head. "Oh god. Im having another nightmare aren't I?.. Frisk and Papyrus are just going to die again right?" He shouted at nobody. He screamed as he thought we weren't actually there. Sans soon started crying too. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's not a dream Sans. I'm here." I cried along with him. Papyrus walked over to us and hugged as all together. We all started crying, the scene was both horrible and sad. "I'm here."

I woke up on the couch squished between Papyrus and Sans. I guess we had fallen asleep after crying so much. I had fallen asleep cuddling next to Sans as Papyrus was on the other side of couch half dangling off. Sans' arms tightned around me. I blushed a light crimson. I unhooked his arms from around me and sat on the floor. I smiled at the two skelebros sleeping. Sans must've been having nightmares... I'd have to ask him later. Sans begin to shift an sat up on the couch as he looked at Papyrus who was still sleeping. "Another nightmare huh?" He sighed. He looked down slowly at is hands which led to looking at me on the floor. I looked up at him and smiled. Sans jumped back in suprise one of his eyes glowing a bright shade of blue as he stared at me.

"Sans calm down a little, you seem a little _rattled_." I started laughing at my own joke. I looked over at Sans who didn't seem to find it funny. He looked away.

"You're not real are you." He mumbled. "You're not real!" He started crying again. I ran over to him and umped on him.

"I'm really here Sans!" I slapped him. "Please.. I'm here..." I whispered as I hugged him closer.

"Thank god Frisk... I thought you were dead." Why does everyone think I was dead?


	4. Chapter 4

*Sans P.O.V*

We sat there on the couch hugging. I didn't know what else to do. I really thought she was dead, so why was she here? "Sans, are you alright now?" Frisk questioned me. I looked at her. It seems that she was a little taller then me, she had unkept messy long brown hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans and uhm... I looked away with a small cyan blush on my face. She was wearing a very clingy shirt and I guess in the four years she was gone, she uh.. grew. "Sans!" Frisk seemed to be annoyed as she waved her hand in my face. She noticed the slight blush I had as I stared at her. "Sans, do you have a fever?" She questioned as she moved her hand up to my forehead. I looked away.

"Nah Frisk, i'm fine." I swated her hand away.

"You sure?" She put on a face I couldn't describe. Like a cheeky look? Dunno. "Then why are you blushing?" She giggled.

"I uh.. uh-"

"GOOD MORNING BROTHER. HUMAN." Papyrus spoke loudly as he yawned and stretched. I sighed 'thanks Paps.' "FRISK, WHAT SHALL WE DO TODAY AS IT IS YOUR ARRIVAL BACK.. HMM HOW ABOUT... A MOVIE NIGHT?" Paps smiled.

"Great idea Papy. Just us three right?" He nodded. Why didn't Frisk want anyone else to come? I'd have to ask her later. I looked at Frisk. Her stomach growled.

"Heh you hungry ki-Frisk?" I was about to call her kiddo, but I don't think she's a kid anymore... She nodded. "How abouts I treat you to Grillby's?"

"Sure sounds good," She looked over at Papyrus. "Wanna come?" Papyrus' face scrunched up in disgust.

"UGH, TOO MUCH GREASE," Frisk giggled at his expression and response. I stared at Frisk, her laugh sounded amazing... I looked away as soon as she noticed I had been staring. "I'LL STAY HOME AND MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI. SANS, TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN." I looked at my brother and nodded.

"Let's go Frisk." She nodded as we walked out into the cold. I noticed she was barefoot. "Is it cold?" I gestured to her shoeless feet. She nodded. "C'mon," I knelt down a little. "I'll give ya a piggy back ride. She giggled and put her arms around my neck, I moved up and started walking towards Grillby's. She may be older now, but she was still very light. We finally reached Grillby's (I mean it's not that far of a walk...) I set Frisk down as we both started walking to the counter where we both used to sit before she dissapeared.

"Sorry about yesterday Grillby... I didn't cause too much commotion did I?" Frisk leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for not getting mad." I pouted but looked away to make sure Frisk didn't notice.

"Hey Grillby just two burgers thanks." I looked at him. His face was a slightly darker shade then usual. He nodded and turned to make our meals.

"How'd you know I wanted that?" She looked over at me.

"Just a guess." I casually responded. I actually had remember from the first time we went to Grillby's. She had ordered a burger which I had drenched in ketchup. I chuckled a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is it because Grillby got flustered after I kissed him?" She started laughing. "Yeah that was pretty funny." I didn't think it was. "Hey Sans does everyone get flustered so easily?"

"Dunno, but I dont." I said looking away.

"You sure?"

"Ye-" I felt something on my cheek. I fell backwards onto the floor. Everyone's attention at Grillby's turned to me. I slowly got up covering my face from Frisk. Ah geez.

"I don't think so." She giggled moving my hands away from my face. My face was a bright shade of blue. I looked away again. "Heheh I got ya huh?" I growled at her a bit. "Oh good, foods here." As soon as she said that Grillby had placed our meals in front of us. It didn't take me long to finish it. I looked over at Frisk who had already eaten most of hers too. She sighed, looking satisfied. "Man that was good."

"Yeah, but i'm still hungry.. Think Paps has any left over pasta?" I asked her.

"C'mon Sans we both know he woulda made a bath tub full." Frisk giggled. Her laugh really was nice.. "We should go though. We dont wanna be too late for our movie night do we?"

"Yeah." We got off our chairs and walked to go out the door. "Just put it on my tab thanks Grillby." I waved without looking back. We walked back out into the cold, on our way back to my house.

"Sans?" I looked at her. "Do you think I could.. Uh maybe hold your hand? It sorta scary in Snowdin at night since I can hear strange voices.." She rambled on looking around. I grabbed her hand which was as warm as I had expected.

"Sure thing." I smiled at her. She blushed a bit, but smiled back. We arrived at the door, and just as I was about to push it open, the door flung backwards.

"WELCOME BACK SLIGHTLY LESS TINIER HUMAN AND MY BROTHER, SANS." Papyrus smiled, greeting us before we even got in. I guess Paps was really excited that Frisk was back. We all walked in sitting on the couch together. Frisk and Paps on the sides of the couch while I was in the middle. We were now up to our 3rd movie and Frisk seemed a little tired. Her head was drifting down the hand that was supposed to be holding her head up. I chuckled a little at her. She had been drooling which made me laugh even more but i tried not to wake up Frisk or Papyrus who had also fallen asleep. I shrugged and decided I should head off to sleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

*Back to Frisk's P.O.V*

I woke up once again to the extremely uncomfortable couch. I lifted my head up. Papy and Sans were gone, i'm guessing they had let me take the couch and went up to their own beds. I sat up and stretched, my muscles ached from sleeping in a weird postion. Somehow my left arm had ended up underneath me and my right leg dangled over the side of the couch. I groaned. I felt like absolute crap, not only muscles but I think I had a minor cold too. *ACHOO* Heh yep. "HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Papyrus rushed out of his room and looked down towards me covering my snotty nose. Egh gross.

"Yeah Papy, i'm fine but uh... could ya get me some tissues?" I sniffled.

"OF COURSE HUMAN." He replied, running to the kitchen, getting me a box of tissues and handing them to me. "HUMAN, HAVE YOU GOT A COLD?" I nodded.

"Yeah I think so.." My nose was now blocked. I looked up staring at Sans' door, he hadn't come out yet. Heh sleepybones.

"MY, MY HUMAN. YOU SHOULD TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF!" Papyrus sighed. "I SHALL GO VISIT DR. ALPHYS AND ASK FOR SOME COUGH MEDICINE TO CURE YOU." I sneezed again. "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL RETURN! SANS! TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN!" Papy yelled and slammed the door. I sneezed for probably the 7th time since I had woke up, geez it was gonna be a long day. Sans came out of his room rubbing his eyesockets.

"Mornin'" He spoke sleepily and slowly waving at me. I giggled a bit but waved back. He looked sorta cute. I felt the heart rush up to my cheeks and I looked away. Did I really just say that?.. I sniffled. THIS GOD DAMN COLD. "You alright Frisk?"

"I'm fine don't worry." I started shivering. Geez it was cold in here. I looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact. I heard him walking towards me and I felt something being placed on me. I decided to look foward, my face inches from Sans. My face warmed up again, but I couldn't turn away. I stared at him, and he stared at me. A blue tinted blush forming on his cheekbones. It was sort of awkward just us looking at eachother, but it had felt like eternity until I finally managed to look away. "Uhmm.. So uh Papyrus went to go get medicine... What are we gonna do till he gets back?" I asked noticing he had put his blue fluffy jumper on. I slowly turned back and looked at him. He was wearing his normal shorts and a black long sleeve. He sort of looked different like that. He was looking away, like he was trying to avoid looking at me.

"Heh dunno.." He sighed. "Being stuck home like this, all we can do is watch T.V and play games. Right now I think playing games would be more fun then watching Metattool."

"His name's Metatton." I corrected him.

"Yeah I know, but he's a tool." I laughed. "A Metattool." I started laughing even more falling onto the floor with Sans joining me. My laughing calmed down and we stared at eachother again. This time, I felt like we were both leaning in. But no I quickly turned me head and sneezed. Ah geez I just ruined that moment. I sat up and Sans did too. "So uh... We have a few board games?"

"Sans, I know it's weird to ask but can we just draw? Surely you have paper and stuffs right?" Sans nodded and got up.

"One sec." He left to go upstairs and enter Papyrus' room and come back with a whole bag full of colouring pencils, pens and paper. He was slowly coming back down the stairs but the bag looked heavy. I quickly pused my self up to go help him but ended up tripping over my own god damn feet! I was ready to feel pain hit me as I fell but I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist before I did I opened an eye and of course the one who had caught me before my fall was sans. "Did ya have a good trip?" Heh of course he chooses now to make puns. "I guess I could say you had fallen for me huh?" I playfully pushed him as he set my down on my feet.

"Thanks Sans.. Sorry for being a clutz.." I felt embarrassed because I had tripped over my own feet.

"It's fine. But wanna start drawing now?" He held up the bag. I nodded as he placed it on the floor. We had done a few drawing competitions between the two of us and we were going to show Papyrus when he got back so he could say which was the best. "So Frisk, where's he getting the medicine from?"

"Oh, he went to see Alphys."

"You do know that means that they'll know you're back in the underground. I'm worried Alphys will start asking question that you'll feel too uncomfortable to answer."

"I'll be fine," I had uncertainty in my voice but I kept speaking. "Besides, I have you to protect me if I get too overwhelmed and start crying right?" He smiled and nodded. I looked down. "Sans, is that why you didnt ask where I went? Because you knew it would make me uncomfortable?"

"Yeah. I figured, you probably didn't even know where you were so I just didn't ask." I moved closer to Sans and hugged him. A blush faint on both our cheeks.

"Thanks Sans." I hugged him tighter and felt like I was going to fall asleep. I was really comfortable. He hugged me back and I guess I did fall asleep since the last thing I heard was,

"Have a good sleep Frisk."


	6. Chapter 6

"BROTHER I HAVE BROUGHT ALPHYS TO HELP!" I heard Papyrus yell from the door as I opened my eyes. I quickly sat up noticing that I was trapped by Sans' arms... Again. I decided faking sleeping was the best option since Sans wouldn't move... I listened to their conversation while cuddling up to Sans making it look like I was asleep even though they weren't even in the room.

"So u- uh Papyrus, what is your situation? Is everything alright?" Alphys asked confused as to why he had gone and gotten her.

"UMM IT'D BE BETTER IF I JUST SHOWED YOU." Papyrus sighed as he led her to the lounge room. Both of their faces scrunched as they stared at the horrible mess of pencils, scrunched paper and air planes, pens and it was all scattered around the room. Sans shifted but to me still seemed asleep, but then again he could've been doing what I was. I noticed the way he shifted made it look like I wasn't there. Obviously Alphys could'nt see me from where I was curled up squishing against him because she asked a question as she laughed.

"Heh.. Papyrus. You needed me to help you clean up the mess Sans made?" She started laughing again.

"NO, THE HUMAN-" Papyrus began

"Human?" She looked down. "Papyrus you know we don't like it when someone mentions Fr- *AHEM* uh her.. and what if Sans heard you?" Her voice got quieter. "He'd go looking for her and wont come back for another week.. Like last time." I felt something on my shoulder. Sans had started crying. Did I really make him go looking for me only to worry Papyrus and the others? I slowly and gently raised my hand up to his face and wiped his tears away. Papyrus and Alphys stood in silence. I looked at her from an angle, her face slightly tilted. I saw something form in her eyes. "Papyrus if-if all you want to talk about is the human, I'll be on my way," She started sobbing. Was I really putting everyone in such pain? Papyrus looked away from her. He didn't have the chance to explain. "Fine just don't try to get me here again okay?!" She shouted at him. He finched, and before Alphys turned to storm out the door I stood up.

"Alphys! Appoligise NOW!" I yelled at her pointing to Papyrus. I wasn't too sure as to how this would all happen... Alphys started crying full on now. Sans had even sat up because of how loud it all was. It was sort of sad to see her just crying there and we even tried to comfort her but before we could, she had collapsed.. "Alphys.. Please wake up." I sighed. I had said this to her about 4 times already. She still wasn't awake.. After she collapsed, we had put her on the couch and we had cleaned up the whole room in the time she was unconcious. Sans and Papyrus had gone to get us lunch since I said I would stay with Alphys. Everynow and then I would cough and sneeze, still having the terrible cold that I do. But it had seemed to awake Alphys as she shot up from the couch.

"Frisk? A- Am I d-dreaming?" She spoke looking down at me on the floor as she squinted her eyes. OH... I passed her, her glasses. She put them on and looked around for a bit before looking back at me. "Frisk, I-i-its really you isn't it?" Alphys screamed as she wrapped her arms around my neack hugging me. "Oh Frisk we've all missed you, you know." I nodded as she held me tighter. I smiled.

"LESS TINY HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BROUGHT FOOD. OH AND MY LAZY BROTHER TOO." Papyrus called out to me while holding Sans by the hoodie who was clearly drinking a bottle of ketchup. Papyrus finally looked down at the two of us hugging.

"Hey u-uhm Papyrus... I-im sorry.. For uh-u yelling at you, it was wrong of me." Alphys calmly said to Papyrus as she put a hand on the floor to push herself up and stand up. She held her arms out for a hug and Papyrus responded by dropping Sans and hugging her back.

"ITS FINE.."

"Hey guys," Everyone turned to me. "Sorry to ruin this moment... but uh, can we eat now?" I laughed as everyone else started to. As I asked we went off to go eat the food Sans and Papy had gotton from Grillby's.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I just want to say thanks to all the people that are supporting me with this story, It may be coming on a little slowly. Since all of you have been staying with me and being patient, enjoy this long chappy :) Tell me if you like it, Thanks.

I sat inbetween Sans and Alphys at the table eating my lunch (So was Alphys) Sans was drinking ketchup and Papyrus was making him self spaghetti since Grillby's was to "Greasy" for him. I giggled at that. "Papyrus, I didn't even think you guys could taste food?" Sans turned to look at me.

"Frisk, didn't you know our food taste just like yours? It's just made out of magic so it dissapears after we eat it." He chuckled.

"Yeah, what Sans said is true, but he didnt explain it well enough. We can taste it just like you can, after it dissapears, it just goes. We dont have to digest it like humans so I guess its just less mess." I tilted my head.

"Oh okay, That's cool though." I smiled at them. Papyrus came to the table with his spaghetti. He cringed at our burgers/fries. I looked up at him and giggled. "Heh sorry if it disturbes you Papy." He turned his head away from the smell of grease. Alphys laughed a bit. at least she was loosining up. I smiled. But slowly that happy feeling went away. My head twisted and my vision went black. I felt my body go limp and I think I fell off my chair, but I was unsure since I couldn't feel anything. I felt dead.

I woke up. "Hello?" I asked out into the black abyss. I pushed myself up and started walking.. Was everything that happened just a dream?

"No," I heard that voice say again. I kept walking squinting my eyes to see if that would help. NOPE. "It was all real Frisk, you got out." I quickly turned around to where the voice was coming from. He sounded sad. "You just came back, but you wont be here for long. You'll be sent back home.. To everyone." I norrowed my eyebrows. Who was this? Where am I? "You're back to where you were 4 years ago. I guess we call it the void." Did he just read my mind? "Frisk, it's time to go. Be careful." He warned me before I finally started seeing light again. I jolted up, breathing heavily and I realised I had tears rolling and forming down my face. I looked up at the ceiling. "Was that a dream too?" I asked.

"Frisk you're awake?" Sans looked up from the floor to me. I realised I was laying on his bed. His room was sorta messy but his bed is extremely comfortable. "Frisk can you talk to me." I looked around. No one else was in here. Just me and him. Heat rushed to my face as I stared down. "You alright your face is red?!"

"No Sans I'm fine-"

"Thank god!" He finally took a deep breathe and sighed. "You just collapsed on us. Alphys and Papyrus went back to Alphys' lab to get some things to make you medicene." He looked really worried and concerned.

"Sans, as I said, Im fine okay?" He nodded. "Good." I looked away. My blush had gone by now. I tried to stand up but my legs decided they didnt wanna be legs, so I fell over... On top of Sans. We both groaned. "Uhh.. Im sorry." I looked down at him as I tried to push myself up. My eyes widened. Sans gave me a questioning look (Ya know since he doesn't have an eyebrow to raise XD) as if saying 'whats wrong?' " I looked away from him. "Im stuck." I mumbled.

"You're stuck? What's that supposed to mean." He asked.

"I cant move!" I snapped and whined. "My legs are dead." Sans tried pushing me up. And succeeded, but my T-shirt was hooked onto his ribcage (Somehow? Just believe!) and lifted my shirt up so you could see my uhmm... Yeah, they didnt exactly have bras down here. I screamed and quickly got off Sans and pulled my shirt down. My face was all red, but I guess Sans wasn't any better. His face was a cyan blue with other tints of dark and light blue. "Yeah well i'll just gooo.." I nervously smiled, went out of his room and slammed the door. Oh geez. I felt so dumb (For some reason.) and hungry too. I sat in the corner of the couch, covering my face. I was unsure as to what Sans was doing (So I can leave that to your imagination :3) but it didnt take long for Papy and Alphys to get back. I heard them walk through the door.

"SANS? IS THE HUMAN OKAY?" I heard Papyrus call out.

"Yeah Paps, Im over here." I responded to him from the lounge. He and Alphys poked their heads out to look at me curled up on the couch.

"O-oh my, Frisk-k are you i-in pain?" Alphys stumbled with her words. She walked over to me handing me some strange residue. "Drink it, it'll help with the cold." Oh yeah, forgot I had that. I slowly drank it. Hmm didn't taste bad, kinda yappy.

"Thanks Alphys." Papyrus looked at me with concern.

"IS THE HUMAN OKAY?" I nodded and hugged him.

"But u-uhh F-frisk?" I turned back to Alphys. "Why did you collapse?" I looked down.

"Papyrus, could you please leave? I need to speak with Alphys." I asked him.

"OKAY I SHALL GO FIND MY BROTHER."

"Thanks." Once Paps was out of earshot I began talking to Alphys. "Alphys, what I am about to say is for your ears only." She nodded.

*Sans POV*

Holy shit. I saw her... Ah geez its gonna be so awkward! I covered my face with my hands.

Knock knock. "SANS, COME HERE." Paps tried to whisper but was still loud. I walked out to my door and opened it.

"Yeah Paps?" I casually asked.

"THE HUMAN IS TELLING ALPHYS SOMETHING IMPORTANT. IT MIGHT BE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED." I walked out to stand near the lounge gesturing Papyrus to follow me. But it didnt go to plan and he crashed into me and we fell over near the couch. Frisk and Alphys looked over at us, well I think Frisk glared. She sighed and patted the extra room on the couch.

"Sit." and we did as told. She began speaking. "Four years ago, where was I?" She asked. I shrugged.

"C'mon frisk you know we dont know that, if we did you wouldn't have been in there so long."

*Back to Frisks' POV*

"Well I never knew where I was. Four years, I was trapped in a black abyss. I had no idea as to where I was or how long it had been." I looked down. "I heard a voice. It told me I was going to be alright. It told me to be strong too. I then found myself back to you guys. Toriel and Asgore had found me where I had first fallen down and took me to their place. I was hapy but I knew I couldnt stay there without seeing you guys." I smiled at them. But it slowly turned into a frown. "Then I collapsed earlier. Alphys," I looked at her. "Why do you think this happened?"

"Uh-uhh, Upon research I dont think you actually should have unless something made you." She fiddled with her fingers.

"I think someone made me collapse." I looked over at Sans, he seemed angry.

"Who the hell would do that?! You could've really hurt yourself." He sighed, looking away from my gaze.

"It might've been a warning."

"ABOUT WHAT HUMAN?"

"I'm not too sure.. But I think I'll figure it out. No," I looked around at my friends."I hope we can all figure it out, together." I smiled and we all went in for group hug.

"Yeah Frisk, I'm here for ya."

"HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HELP YOU TILL THE END."

"Y-yeah, m-me too!"

"Thanks guys." I sighed and smiled (So many smiles :) Like if you smile evri tiem. XD) I let go off them. "Alphys its starting to get dark let me walk you home." She shook her head.

"I'll be fine-"

"Okay lets go." I said anyway pushing her out the door. I turned back to the door. "Guys i'll be back later. Cook something for dinner please?" Alphys and I walked deeper into waterfall. "Hey alphys can we just catch the boat?"

"Why dont we just keep walking, its peaceful at night." She smiled softly.

"Okay." We continued walking passed all beautiful scenery of waterfall. Alphys would tell me about the new anime she found in the dump and other things. But the thing she was most excited to tell me about was that she and Undyne got together. They had their first date at Undyne's (Probably dating advice from Papyrus XD) house that was now back to normal. "Hey Alphys?" She looked at me. "Where is Undyne?"

"She went on some trip with the royal gaurds." She looked happy but I guess was sad to be away from her. Her smile grew again. "But she'll be back in a few days."

"Okay bye Alphys." I called out to the lab after she had shut the door. I then started my long journey to Snowdin. Alphys was right, it is nice in waterfall. I felt something cold on my shoulder, rain. It was now pouring and I didn't even bother to try and cover myself from it. I kept walking but as I walked faster I swear, I saw a shadow. Someone was behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't bother looking behind me. I totally knew there was someone there. What do you do when you see a creepy ass shadow and know someone's there? You run, because I know I did. I ran deeper into waterfall. Unsure if they were following me, I turned to look back while running. CLANK! "Ouch!" I yelped as I fell backwards onto the ground. I heard a mechanical type voice.

"Oh my, are you alright darling?" That voice was really familier... Mettaton! I looked up seeing her robotic hand infront of me. I grabbed it and he helped me up. "Oh and who might you be?"

"Mettaton.. It's Frisk!" I waved in his face. He really didn't know it was me?

"Frisk, darling, how long has it been? Four years, my my that's a while." I nodded in response. "Darling may I ask you a question?" I looked at him. "Why were you running so fast? When you bumped into me you got a huge bump on your head." He grabbed my hand and gestured me to follow him.

"I think I was being chased by someone.. I got scared, plus its raining out there." I pointed back to where I came from. He nodded.

"Well, at least you're alright. Now lets get you fixed up, shall we?" He lead me to the house next to Napstablooks. Oh yeah they're cousins aren't they? "I'm thinking of getting Blooky so we can all hang out, he misses listening to music with you, you know?"

"Really? Well I do too." That's because I havent listened to music in four years. But I did enjoy spending time with the shy ghost. I rubbed the spot on my head and winced. "Hey mettaton, have any ice?" He nodded and chucked me a bag of frozen peas. "Thanks."

"Well you stay right here deary. I'll go get Blooky." He spoke to me before closing the door behind him. Now I was left alone with my thoughts. Who was following me? I looked out the window into the darkness. I hope Mettaton doesn't take too long. I sighed and I could be wrong but for a split second I saw a figure. I shivered but felt fine after I heard the door click open.

"Mettaton-" I felt someone cover my mouth. I turned to look but i couldnt quite see since he had covered my eyes too. "?!" I struggled.

"Frisk what are you doing here you should have gone straight back to the house. Do you know how dangerous it can be out here? And its dark too!" He sighed. I knew that voice, he let me go. Sans. "Frisk I just dont want you getting hurt. Now lets go." He yanked my arm trying to pull me up. I was so angry.

"Sans at least let me say goodbye to Mettaton." I spoke through clenched teeth trying not to lash out on him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." I pulled him out in front of Mettaton's house and walked over to Napsta's door. I knocked.

"Yes darling we'll be right there."

"No uh Mettaton I have to go, I'll come visit later I promise." I responded.

"Oh okay deary. Go on ahead but be careful it's dark out and lets hope that creepy stalker isnt anywhere nearby." I glared at Sans and started stomping back to Snowdin.

"You were the one following me right?" Sans looked away from me.

"Yeah well maybe because it's dark outside and I dont want anyone to sneak up on you and hurt you.." He looked down as we walked.

"And yet that's exactly what you do right? You stalked me, snuck up on me and made me freak out." I touched the sore on my head. "You also made me run into Mettaton, you know he's made out of metal right?" I yelled at him. "Sans, im not a kid anymore.. Just please dont sneak up on me or follow me absoloutly everywhere. Okay?" He nodded in shame. The rest of the walk home was in silence and at times i'd gently bump into him. We had finally made back to Snowdin but geez it was cold! I shivered and clenched my hands trying to make warmth. Until I felt a hand grab onto mine, it was cold but the heat of my embarassment must have warmed up both of our hands since his wasn't cold anymore. I looked over at him, my angry expression changing into a smile. He looked sorta cute like that. He looked away from my gaze but I could see tints of blue plastered on his face. I giggled a bit but I was lucky he didnt notice. We continued walking before making it to the front of his and Papyrus' house.

"Hey Frisk, i'm sorry. I just dont wont you to get hurt okay?" I nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

"Yeah I know." I whispered as I opened the door to the house. When the door clicked behind us I heard a yell.

"BROTHER, TINY HUMAN. I HAVE MADE DINNER!" Papy seemed happy so I walked over to the kitchen and sat down excited for the tall skeletons homemade food. "HERE YOU GO FRISK." Paps smiled down at me, I smiled back and went straight to eating. I needed to get my mind off of things you know? It was mostly Sans related things, like what happened before Alphys came with medicene. I blushed. Sans must've seen me though.

"Hey Frisk, why's your face red?" Sans asked casually. I shrugged in response.

"Its just really hot you know?"

"OH HUMAN, DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT FEVER? I HAVE SOME LEFT OVER MEDICENE IF YOU NEED." I shook my head.

"No Papy, i'm fine im just going to go to bed.." I said picking up my plate and putting it in the still oversized sink. "Night guys." I did a little wave before walking up to the couch. I scrunched up my face. More uncomfortable sleeping. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Frisk if you want uh, you can sleep in my bed? I'll sleep on the floor." Sans came up behind me. I didnt bother putting up a fight, I was too tired. I nodded. "'Kay let's go." We walked up to his room and opened the door. It looked the same as this morning, as expected. I flopped down onto the bed and sighed. Sooo much better. "Well night." Sans spoke before trying to find a comfortable spot on the floor.

"Sans you know you can sleep next to me. I'm fine with that." I stared at him.

"No-" I patted his mattress harshly.

"Come over here you bonehead." He chuckled a bit at that.

"Okay, okay." He came and layed down next to me. It felt really warm in my heart... Did I really like Sans? I'm guessing I do since he shifted a bit and touched me, my whole body reacted and I felt like my whole body was blushing. Ah geez this was awkward. "Night Frisk." I heard Sans whisper before soft sounds of snoring came into my hearing. He was asleep. I smiled. I liked it this way. It was calm and I felt happy.

"Night Sans."


	9. Chapter 9

*Sans POV*

I woke up. I think. Actually I dont think I got any sleep at all. I groaned. I shifted on my side and took a look at Frisk. She was still asleep and was mumbling, something about it being dark I think. I was unsure, but my train of thought was interrupted when Frisk snuggled closer to me and grabbed onto my jacket. I felt so awkward being around her now, and nervous too. I blushed thinking back to some of the things that happened the other day. I mean it's sort of hard not to think about it. She's not a kid anymore.. I don't understand why I felt this way, but I shrugged the feeling off and went back to looking at Frisk beside me. I saw one of her eyes blink open and shut. Her voice sounded weak and dry, had she been crying in her sleep? "Sans?" I'm suprised I only just noticed.

"Yeah Frisk?" I wiped her tears away. "What's up?"

"Sans," She opened both eyes now. "I saw it." She looked really scared.

"Saw what?" I questioned. "Was it the person who talked to you? Warned you?" She shook her head.

"I'm not too sure, I saw something though.. I heard voices too.. Not just one. I wasnt the only one trapped in the void.. There were lots of voices, speaking at once." She shivered. "Save me, they'd scream. I saw hands.. T-they were reaching out to me telling me to take me with them." She started to tear up again. I held her closer to me. What kind of bastard is doing this to Frisk?! If I see him, he's gonna have a BAD time. I growled.

"It's alright Frisk, I'm here for ya." I sighed and my voice softened. "Im here for you... So is everyone else too." She looked at me with bright eyes.

"Really?" She looked really happy and less scared. "Thank you Sans." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her body. I blushed. My face was inches from hers, she opened her bright blue eyes. Her eyes were hypnotising, since she never opened them much when she was younger, not many other monsters got to see her beautiful eyes. I must be one hell of a lucky skeleton. She smiled. But then realised she was still latched onto me. She blushed and looked down. "Uh-uh sorry." She let go, that made me frown. "You think Papy is up?" She asked. I shrugged but she was soon answered when Papyrus called us down for breakfest.

"SANS, HUMAN. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MADE YOU TWO SPAGHETTI PANCAKES." I looked over at Frisk. Her face cringed at the sound of the meal. I chuckled a bit.

"I guess that's all he knows how to cook." I shrugged again. I moved off the bed and held my hand out for her. "C'mon, it wont taste too bad." She smiled a little and took my hand as I lead her to the kitchen. I liked having Frisk back.. It's a lot more calming now she's here. I felt like after she had left, I was slowly loosing my sanity thinking she'd died. No one knew that for sure, we had all just assumed that.

"Sans?" I looked for her for days, and nights. It got worse when I heard her name being spoken, i'd search for weeks. Soon everyone gave up on her. Not me, never. I had nightmares about her and Papyrus getting killed. Nightmares of me finding Frisk but then i'd stand to watch her be killed right in front of my eyes.. But she was finally back. "Sans!" I heard Frisk yell at me while waving a hand in my face. I turned my head to face her. "You alrighty there?" I nodded.

"Yeah Frisk i'm fine.. just thinkin." Paps came in holding two plates.

"HERE YOU GO." He smiled seeming happy with his creation. I poked at it.

"It need more ketchup Paps." Papyrus turned to the kitchen on my comand and returned with a huge bottle of ketchup. "Thanks." I poured a huge blob on the thing and set the bottle down. I looked over at Frisk. She had a look of disgust and cringed at the sight of ketchup. She turned to Papyrus.  
"Do you have any hot sauce? Chilli sauce...? Sweet chilli?" She hated ketchup yet she liked chilli sauce. I didn't even know she liked chilli. Papyrus nodded to her question and returned with a barely used average sized chilli sauce bottle. She put it on the top and mixed it with her spaghetti pancake. Papyrus had bought me that because he thought I might like it, it was horrible. Frisk gave a thumbs up to Papyrus. "Thanks Papy." We began to eat our spagancakes (Spaghetti Pancakes.) and it didn't take too long to finish them either. I didnt taste too bad.

"SANS. I WILL BE GOING OUT TODAY TO DO A FEW THINGS, STAY WITH FRISK IN THE HOUSE AND KEEP HER SAFE." I nodded "GOOD."

"Where ya goin though Paps?" I looked at him turning for the door.

"UHMMM WATCHING ANIME WITH ALPHYS?" He seemed unsure with his answer.

"Okay be safe." Frisk and I said in unison. I turned to her. "What now?" She shrugged.

"I might go back to sleep, I didnt get any because of my nightmare.." She sighed and flopped down on the couch. "I'm not too sure-" She stopped mid-sentance. I looked over at her in panic.

"Frisk?" I couldn't tell weather she was asleep or.. well not breathing. I walked over to her, falling on my knees. "Frisk, c'mon. Wake up this isn't funny!" I shouted at her life-less body. She wasn't moving, nor breathing. I franticly looked around. I dont know what to do. I grabbed my head and lifted it up to Frisk's chest. I couldnt hear her heart. I slowly back up when I saw something glowing emmit out of her. My eyes went wide.


	10. Chapter 10

I am really sorry but before I start I must say I forgot to put the disclaimer in the start...

Anywhoo~

Disclaimer: I, SpiritWolfe, do not own Undertale. All rights and characters go to Toby Fox who created this wonderful game. I only own the plot.

*Frisk's POV*

"Frisk." I looked up. Where am I? I had expected to be in the void as usall but.. it was different. "Frisk." I heard my name again. It was that voice.. Where had I heard him? I looked around me. No one was there, just bright gleams of light. My head hurt when I turned to the direction of the voice. I grabbed my head and sat down.

"W-who's there?" I tried to say confidently but I dont think that worked out. I heard a small chuckle.

"Who's there?" He mocked me. I frowned and my eyebrows narrowed.

"Stop this isnt funny."

"I-i'm sorry." He apologised, though he wasn't teasing me. It was like there was two people but his voice sounded the same. Deep and soft. "Frisk?"

"Yeah?" I questioned sitting in silence. I heard footsteps coming closer towards me. I looked in front of me. I gasped. "A-Asriel?.." I looked at him and he smiled. He was older and taller, maybe the same age as me.

"Yeah Frisk it's me." His face went weird for a second and I coudnt describe it. "Flowey the flower!" Asriel grabbed his head. "I'm sorry... I still have Flowey inside of me." He muttered looking away. He held out his furry paw for me to take and helped me stand. When I held his hand, the pain went away. Was he healing me? "Yes." He answered as if he was reading my mind. "Sorry for causing you pain.. There wasn't anyway to get you here without bringing _Sans_ along." He growled a little after saying Sans' name. Why didn't he want Sans to come? "There... Uh, it might've killed him since his soul would be unstable?" Asriel didn't seem to sure of himself but I ignored that, I just didn't want Sans hurt. We walked through the brightness.

"Asriel, why did you bring me here?"

"I need your help." With? "Tearing down the void." He looked away.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "There are others there right? We cant do that!" I souted at him. He looked away again.

"Yeah Frisk, I know but there are also evil monsters in there... If we dont kill the void, they'll get out and kill everyone!" He started laughing. Louder and louder. "They'll kill everyone!" He repeated. I grabbed onto his hand and he stopped. He looked down avoiding my eyes. "I-i'm really sorry about that Frisk.. I-i just can't with him around you know?" He sighed. I'm guessing he didnt know what to do.

"Asriel?" He looked down at me. (Since he was taller than me.) "I'm not sure what im going to do but can you give me time? How long do you think it'll be before 'they' get out?" Asriel shook his head.

"I'm not too sure.. So it could happen at anytime, be careful." He looked up and I followed his actions. I didnt see anything yet he said. "I guess it's time for you to go back. Stay detirmined Frisk!" He yelled at me before I was sucked into a black hole. I blinked a few time and groaned. My head was in a lot of pain but it didn't take too long for it to go away. I fully opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I was back home. I gasped for air. I looked around and noticed my soul slowly forcing it's way back into my body. I also felt something on my hand, it was wt and cold. Upon the touch I looked down. Sans was crying in his sleep and holding my hand to his head. Did something happen while I was with Asriel?

"Sans?.." I whipered. He jolted up knocking our heads together. "Ouch!" I groaned, so did he.

"Frisk?" He sounded concerned. "Frisk you weren't breathing!" He crushed me into a hug. "Are you alright?" I nodded, barely. I held onto him.

"Im fine Sans, but you're crushing me..." I pointed to him with my free hand. He let go and looked away. I could see a tinge of blue on his cheeks which made me blush too.

"U-uh Sorry Frisk." He looked back to me. "So what happened?" He asked with panic. "Was it the void? Did you see anything? W-were you hurt?!" His questions were all over the place, and I struggled to answer them.

"S-Sans.. I know what it was..." I said remembering my previous coversation with Asriel.

"Well?"

"I think I should wait till everyone is together so I can say it.." He groaned.

"Frisk, you serious? I gotta know! Just at least tell me no one hurt me." I nodded.

"No i'm fine." I lied, Asriel had hurt me when bringing me there and the pain was indescribable.. But Asriel didnt mean it so.. He sighed.

"Well at least you're okay.." He avoided looking at my eyes. But I was DETERMINED. I jumped off the couch and sat in front of me, staring straight into his eye sockets. He tried to turn away from my gaze but I grabbed the sides of his head and faces him to look at me.

"Sans why wont you look at me?"My eyebrows narrowed. I sounded kind of upset, and I knew why. It was because I was in love with Sans and he wouldn't even look at me. I sighed putting my hand on the floor to help me stand up but I felt something pull on me and I felt something on my cheek. I felt like a kiss but I wasn't sure since I hadn't kissed anyone nor been kissed before. I stared at Sans with wide eyes, heat rushing up to my face. Sans pulled up his hoodie and tried to cover his face.

"Oh god- I'm sorry Frisk, I just.." He looked at me peeking through his bony fingers covering his face. I could see all soughts of blues covering his face. He seemed embarrassed. But he didnt have to worry because I was still sitting there like an idiot just staring at him in shock. My mouth slightly open. Did he like me? I was nervous. I turned around and slowly walked to the kitchen reaching up at the cupboards to get my chilli sauce. I swear, I was just like Sans that moment. Chugging a whole bottle of sauce. It made my tongue burn a little but I was still in shock. I felt like giggling. I hadn't felt this happy since I saw everyone. It'd been a month. I sighed. What did Asriel try to do? He'll hurt so many others if we tear the void apart.. But if we don't everyone else will die too.. I grabbed my head. God! Why did it have to be like this? I sat in silence for a few moments before returning back to the lounge room. Sans was gone, but I just assumed he had gone up to his room. I stood there, blushing about what happened only about 5 minutes ago. I had heard something behind me, but I didnt move I just thought it was Sans sneaking up on me. Although, that's not what happened. I was slammed to the ground and tied up. I fell unconcious. My eyes slowly closed. All I saw was snow.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I, SpiritWolfe, do not own Undertale. All rights and characters belong to Toby Fox for creating this wonderful game. I only own the plot.

It was dark and cold where I woke up. I shivered. What happened to me and where am I? I held my head in my hands. God so many friggen questions. "Hello?" I cried out hoping someone would answer. I could tell it wasn't the void since it didn't feel the same. I figured I was in a cold room and it smelt like fish. I sat in silence just waiting around hoping I would hear someone. Not too long after, I heard whispers. All I could make out was. "Ready?" I heard shuffling and the door swung open. I was blinded by a bright light finally illuminating the drakness. I looked up squinting.

"Everyone's here?" I asked looking from Toriel and Asgore to Undyne and Alphys on the other side. I smiled but my face turned down as I started to cry.

"Frisk, a-are you okay?" Alphys asked first. I looked up with my teary eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated over and over running up to give everyone a hug. I had walked in to the main area of where some of the other monsters were. I saw heaps of people I knew. Like bunny lady, Napstablook, Aaron, shyren and a few others. Of course I saw the usual gang too. We sat down on a few couches and started to chat all together. "So why am I here?" I asked. After a few people had left.

"We wanted to make a welcome back party for you, my child." Toriel answered, smiling sweetly. I looked around and the others nodded. It was by now most people had left. I was grateful they had come though. I had a few coversations with other monsters before going back to the group. When I sat back down next to Sans, Papyrus jumped up.

"IT IS NOW FOR THE GREAT GIFT UNWRAPPING TIME!" Papyrus announced as everyone scattered off without me.

"Uh guys?" I questioned. Toriel came back first, with something wrapped in purple paper. She held it out for me to take and I did as she wanted me to. She smiled as I slowly teared off the purple paper. My eyes shined, it was a brand new hand-stitched sweater like my old on but my size. I felt something inside the sweater so I looked inside. A bra... I looked back up at mum and thanked her for such a lovely gift. I put on the jumper as Asgore came up next. He had given me a mug out of his collection that said "Stay Determined." With a pixlated red heart. I set it down beside me. Alphys was after that, she had given me a new anime collection. Undyne gave me a cookbook, Mettaton gave me his autograph. I giggled, Mettaton was the biggest star in the underground after all. Papyrus had given me an action figure of himself which he seemed extremely proud of. Lastly Sans came up to me. I didn't see anything but I noticed something weighing me down. I was wearing his jacket. I smiled. It was warm and soft and smelt like him. "But Sans, isnt this yours?" He shook his head.

"I'll just make another one Frisk. We wouldnt want you getting a cold again and it seems lately your face has been red a lot." He walked over to me. I could tell he was teasing me, even so my face still went a bright crimson. I turned away, his face was right near my ear and I could feel his hot breath crawling down my neck as he spoke. "So.., when you gonna tell us Frisk?" He stepped back chuckling but he looked serious and concerned. It ways it sort of creeped me out, but it reminded me of the Sans I knew when I was a kid. I smiled. Everyone was sitting back on the couches. I stood up. "Guys?" Everyone's attention suddenly turned to me. They all gave me questioning looks. "I have to say something." I sat on the bench in front of them. This was it. They would know now that this surely could be the end. For all of us. Then not only I would have to recover.. but everyone else would be left with the pain. Can I really do this?


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed. A look of concern and worry went over my face and I struggled to get the words out. "Okay, U-uh..." I felt nervous.

"Frisk you don't have to tell us, if its hurting you this much." Everyone nodded. I looked away from Sans and I gulped.

"No," I looked back at everyone. "You guys need to know." They all looked up at me, ready to hear what had happened. " As most of you know I fell into nothing I call 'the void' and was missing for four years. I finally came back a few days ago, but while i've been here I have had dreams and encounters."

"E-encounters?" Alphys tilted her head.

"My child, who was it?" Mom stared at me.

"Asriel." I simply said. Asgore looked shocked and Mom almost feinted. "He's still alive.. I think, I'm not really sure. But he took me to a place.. I don't know where, but it wasn't the void. It was bright and only Asriel was there."

"What's the kiddo doin there?" Sans norrowed his non existant eye-brows.

"WHO IS ASRIEL?" Papyrus seemed confused. I guess they never met, huh?

"Papyrus," Toriel said softly as Papyrus turned to her. "Asriel is Asgore and I's son." She looked like she was tearing up, although I couldn't tell whether it was because she thought about Asriel or because she was happy he was alive. But I carried on, everyone's attention turning back to me.

"He warned me. It was a warning about the void. He told me while he was healing me." I guess I shouldn't have said that because Sans furiously yelled at me.

"Why was he healing you?! You told me you were'nt hurt!" He growled at me.

"H-he tried to get me to where he was but hurt me a little.. I'm fine Sans." I tried to reply calmly. He stormed off out the door. I'm guessing back to Snowdin. "S-should I continue?" Everyone was suprised at Sans' outburt but nodded. "Well, he healed me while telling me something was going to come out of the void. Let's just say it isn't good. Asriel gave me a choice, to either tear apart the void together and destroy evil (or what evil we know of,) for good."

"So then just tear apart the void, Frisk!" Undyne yelled. "We can't let anyone get hurt!.." I shook my head.

"It's not that easy.." Everyone gave me questioning glance.

"What do you mean it's not that easy?! The lives of everyone could be at risk!" Undyne continued to yell. Alphys had grabbed her and calmed her down as I started talking again.

"There are other people trapped in the void like I was.." I looked away. "They reached out for me, calling my name. Over and over they cried for me to help. I-i just didn't know what to do. They're still in there, and if Asriel and I tear it down.. They'll die too." I began to cry and everyone came in to give me a big hug. We talked about a few other things to take my mind off the subject. Undyne had appologized too, I guess she was just worried about all of us.. I was too, I didn't know what to do either. It was all my choice. I sighed and looked around. Mom and Dad went home, no one was here but Alphys, Undyne, Paps and I. I looked up towards Papyrus who had just finished his spaghetti. "Ready to go Papy?" He nodded and smiled.

"YES WE SHALL GO HUMAN, HERE TAKE MY HAND." Papyrus held out a hand for me as we headed towards our home after saying our goodbyes to the girl couple. I suddenly remembered how Sans had stormed off. Did he make it home safely? I started to panic.

"Papyrus?" He looked down at me. "Can you just go on ahead? I gotta go do something." I looked around. He nodded and continued walking.

"IF YOU NEED ANY HELP JUST CALL ME." He waved walking to the entrance of Snowdin. I swear as I walked back into waterfall I had seen a shadow. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Sans if this is you again, cut it out and come here right now." I growled. I heard a chuckle, but it definantly was NOT Sans. I saw a yellow monster come out from the bushes.

"Okay ya got me." He chuckled again. I just stared at him, my eye brows began to knit together.

"Why are you following me.. and who are you?" I pointed at him. He looked shocked but supplied me with answers anyway.

"I'm monster kid." He did a small salute with his tail since he had no arms, he had a little goofy smile and continued talking. "But since I guess i'm no longer a kid, call me Moki, Kay?" He sorta waddled a little over to me but in the process, falling over face first. I giggled a little.

"Sure, But uh.. want some help?" I asked I saw him shake his head and he jumped up in front of me. Something about all of this seemed familier to me. "Moki? Omg I remember you!" I smiled and hugged him. I guess he would've hugged back if he could because he didn't pull away either.

"Yeh Frisk, it's nice to see ya again." He smiled back politely. "So what're you doing?" I shook my head.

"I was uh.. Looking for someone but I guess I bumped into you soo there's no reason we cant hang out?" I luaghed. He nodded and we set of to go much around as teenages do. It was nice to have someone the same age as me to hang out with. I mean I'm not saying it wasn't fun to talk and hang around the others, its just they didnt know how much energy I had. So Moki and I started talking as we walked around telling eachother stories and things that'd happen. He didn't tell me what he did after I went missing, I'm guessing it didn't matter. By now we were near my house and it was getting pretty late. "Hey Moki?" He nodded. "I better go, it was nice catching up, but we'll have to do it again some other time." He nodded again as we both said goodbye. I stood at the door of Sans and Papyrus' house thinking of how much fun I had, had today. I heard the door swing open, someone snatching me inside.  
"Frisk you alright?" Sans asked with a look of concern. "Paps told me you had gone somewhere.." He looked down. I grabbed his face with both my hands

"I'm fine Sans, Im still here okay?" He nodded as I took his hand. "Now lets go to bed, I'm tired." I dragged him along as I had gone to his room and flopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling. What was I going to do? Who was I supposed to save? I'm not sure. I sighed and turned to my side. "Goodnight Sans." I said. My eyes slowly closing.

"Night Frisk."


	13. Chapter 13

*Sans P.O.V (Point Of View.)*

I had been greeted by Frisk's sleeping face when I blinked open. I guess I was getting used to waking up like this now. I sighed and smiled. It really was good to have her back.. But why did she have to talk to Asriel? Somehow.. It makes me jelous, seeing her with or talking with another guy... Eh it can't be.. I'll just go out for a walk to clear my head. I shifted up to shuffle off the bed without somehow, waking Frisk. She was still sleeping when I turned to look at her. Her long her fell around her shoulders and shaped her face. The smile was still on my face, she was really beautiful. Then I noticed a little bit of drool rolling down her chin, I chuckled a bit before wiping it off of her face and walking out the door. I went down stairs, obviously I woke up early since Paps wasn't making Spagancakes yet. He said he would for Frisk, to make her feel better. I sighed and opened the door and walked out into the cold. I felt strange going out alone. Since Frisk came back i've been by her side most of the time. I guess I just didn't want her going missing again.. I walked over near the entrance to waterfall but I had a strange feeling.. Like someone was there. "Imma going to take a shortcut." I mumbled to myself, teleporting over to Grillby's. It's shut. I sighed and started my not so long walk back to the house. I unlocked the door and closed it behind me, walking back up to my room. I sat on the floor near Frisk, who was still lazily sleeping. Was someone really following me? I should probably stay close to Frisk if I don't want her to get followed too.. I heard some dishes downstairs, Papyrus must be making Spagancakes now. I sat there for a few minutes before I saw Frisk jolt up out of my bed and straight down stairs. I had been shocked but got up and followed her anyway. I looked into the kitchen where I saw Papyrus humming to himself making his "creation" while Frisk sat ambitiously on her chair waiting for the food to be served.

"Morning Sans!" Frisk smiled at me. She surely seemed joyful today. I chuckled.

"Mornin'" I replied. "You too Paps."

"HMM?" Papyrus turned to me as I walked up to him and gave him a nudge.

"Heh I said mornin' bonehead." Frisk giggled a bit but instantly stopped any sound as Papyrus served her the Spagancakes as she wolfed them down. That made Papyrus chuckle just as much as I was. I guess we were all in a good mood, until we heard a huge thump...

*Frisk's P.O.V*

I was in the middle of scoffing down my food, (What I was hungry?) we all heard a huge thump. It sorta sounded like something falling in the snow. I rushed to the door, curious to see what had fallen over. I opened the door and started laughing, there, face first in the snow was Moki. He was mumbling incoherent words as he struggled to get himself up. I rushed over to help him. Sans and Papyrus walked out to see.

"Moki, are you alright?" I asked trying to muffle out the sounds of my contagious giggles. Moki had started laughing too and soon Papyrus was but Sans... Didnt even smile, he just turned around back inside, slamming the door.

"OH MY, SMALL MONSTER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked half laughing but concern in his voice.

"Yeah, im fine thanks Papyrus." Moki responded, smiling. Papyrus' gloved hands went to his face and his eyes looked like it was from an anime. I giggled.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS KNOWN BY SOMEONE I DONT KNOW? AMAZING!" Papyrus changed to a different pose. "WELL OF COURSE IM THAT FAMOUS." Moki chuckled and I laughed even more. "FRISK I SHALL GO INSIDE NOW, ITS COLD.." He glared at the snow. He walked inside closing the door behind him.

"Soooo, wanna walk around?" Moki asked me with a charming smile. He started to slowly walk foward. I walked up to catch up with his pace. I smiled at him.

"Sure." We walked towards waterfall. Talking about random stuff. Still he didn't tell me anything about after I had gone missing. I sighed.

"You alright?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Could we sit down?" I sat down at a bench anyway before hearing his response.

"Sure, actually wait one minute, there's a Nice Cream truck a few miles ahead. Ill be right back." I nodded as he ran off.

*Sans P.O.V*

I had been following them for almost two hours, yet I had no information on this kid. I rolled my eyes as I followed the kid called "Moki" wander off to go get nice cream. I saw him digging in a box for something. I couldn't see it but he had something metal or steel in his mouth (Well he had no hands.) Wait a minute... It was ages away for the next Nice Cream stop. I norrowed my eye-brows as I watched him move up behind Frisk. Before he could do anything I yelled.

"Frisk!" I screamed as I brought out my Gaster Blasters and shot them at the Monster Kid, maing sure not to damage Frisk. Frisk turned around shocked.

"Moki!" She shouted. "Moki are you alright? C'mon wake up!" I know he had only collapsed, it wasn't anything too serious. But when he went behind Frisk I swear he had a weapon, like a dagger or something but it dissapeared. I know I saw something. "Sans! What the in the world was that for?! You've hurt him!" She looked like she was tearing up. She picked him up with all her strength moving foward towards Hot land, im guessing to look for Alphys.

"Wait Frisk!" She paused and turned around.

"Do not talk to me." She growled at me while glaring. She went back on her way to Hot land. I mentally beat myself up.

"Shit!" I growled at myself. I know he was going to do something.. I just. I started making my way back to Snowdin to talk to Paps. We needed to confront this Moki kid before he hurts ANYONE. "Especially Frisk.." I mumbled while stomping back. This kid was dangerous, but how?


	14. Chapter 14

I just couldn't do anything right now. I had to help him, Moki I looked down at him.. He seemed pretty beat up even after that one shot, I growled. Why did Sans do this? "Moki? Please wake up." I pleaded looking at his lifeless limp body in my arms as I ran to Alphys' lab. I looked down again, putting my head on his chest to see if he was still awake. Thank god he was! I had only just re-met him 2 days ago.. He's the only one here the same age as me, I mean Asriel is in that place so.. I kept running. I tried to get to Alphys' as soon as I could. What if Sans had hurt him really badly and it was only a few seconds before he.. dies?! I saw the door to her lab open. "Alphys! Help!" I managed to scream before taking one huge leap to get to her. Before I could hear what she had to say, I collapsed with Moki beside me.

*Sans POV*

Oh god, oh god! How could I mess this up? Frisk is so infuriated with me... Just I cant do this! "GAH!" I groaned out loud. I was storming off to Snowdin like I always do, I could'nt think with all these thoughts in my head... I almost killed a kid I didn't know. I mean what if he did hurt her? I saved her.. But right now I should find evidence about him. Frisk acted as if she knew him before she vanished.. But I dont recognize him. I stood infront of Undyne's house and knocked on the door. Undyne would be the one to know everyone in the underground and maybe Alphys too with all her cameras. I rolled my eyes and Undyne opened the door. She raised an eye-brow.

"Sans whattya doin here?" She questioned.

"I need to ask you a question." I mumbled. I didn't seem to happy.

"Spit it out punk." She growled. Undyne and I never really got along and I'm guessing she was losing her patience.

"You know a small yellow monster, goes by the name 'Moki'.. He's pretty supicious-" Undyne grabbed my jumper and lifted me up.

"What're you talkin' 'bout punk?" She spat as she dropped me. "He's a good kid," She looked away. But turned back to glare at me. "So? What about him? Why do you need to know, he's dead." She said sourly. She must've cared about this kid. My eye-sockets widened.

"Undyne, I saw him trying to hurt Frisk.." Not soon after her expression changed. "He could be different now.." She shook her head.

"No this can't be true, I watched him fall!" For the rist time ever I saw Undyne tear up. She didn't cry, I could tell she was holding back. But she teared up. "Something must've happened... What'd he do to Frisk?" She snapped.

"I dont know.." I groaned. I was starting to feel guilty. "I saw him run off on Frisk and grab something metal.. He came up behind her and all I could think was 'knife'." I lowered my head.

"What'd you do to him?" She didn't sound to mad, maybe that's because he couldv'e hurt Frisk.

"I shot a Gaster Blaster at him. If he doesn't heal in time he'll probably die." I sctratched my neck. "Frisk ran off with him to Alphys' Lab.." Undyne sighed and patted me on the back.

"Listen Sans, I think you did the right thing. Chances are, that really isn't Moki and his body is just being used to lure Frisk into a trap. Frisk was telling us how something evil was going to go after her, she said that but you were too busy being jelous about Asriel taking Frisk." She laughed but her voice angry.

"I wasn't jelous, just worried." I turned away. Undyne laughed a little more but must've realized something because she started to run towards Hotland and knowing Undyne, she would never go there for nothing.. I started to chase after her "Undyne! What is it?" I huffed.

"Alphys is at the Lab!" I shrugged and she yelled louder. "Alphys is at the Lab alone with Frisk and Moki!" Oh god.. This kid would hurt more then one person to get to Frisk.. If he really is evil. "Sans! I wont be able to get to her Lab it's too hot..." She spoke as she slowly stopped running. At least I kept up with her. "Please go save them both!" She yelled. Tears forming again as she started to crouch on the ground, crying refusing to let me see. I nodded.

"I will Undyne, i'll save everyone."

*Frisk POV*

I slowly blinked open my eyes and rubbed them. I groaned. "Hello?" I looked around. It was dark but it felt like someone was putting their hands over my eyes.

"Hey." I heard a smooth cold voice respond. "You know.. I want gonna let it out this early but.. I just had to see you." He laughed, it was chilling. He took his hands away from my face and replaced them on my waist. I shivered. I was pretty scared by now. I slowly started to turn around, but he turned my head to look foward at dark nothingness. "Tch. No looking Frisk." He chuckled. "Or you'll know who I am, won't you." I looked down. I started falling and falling and falling. Yet another familiar feeling once again. I jolted up from where I was; in a bed. Alphys' bed or spare bed I guess.  
"Alphys?" I called out. Where was Moki? Maybe Alphys was fixing him up now.. I got out of the bed and looked around her old room (she moved in with Undyne remember?) I nodded to myself and went downstairs. Looking at her huge T.V it still was taking videos of the Underground. Hmm.. I pressed a button and all the camera views flashed onto the one big screen. There was one in particular set in Hotland and I spotted something.. It looked like undyne but I couldn't tell whether she was crying or laughing but her shoulders moved up and down while she held her face in her hands. What was wrong? Did something happen? I sighed.

"F-Frisk.. Uhmm what're you doing?" Alphys quietly asked from behind me. I turned to face her.

"Just looking at these camera shots.. Hey," I looked down. "Is Moki okay?" She nodded and I sighed. "Thank God." I was happy he was safe and okay. "Where is he?" I asked.

"I had to take him to the true lab.. His wounds are worse then I thought. He'll have to stay down there for awhile so I can help him get better a-and the amalgamates promised to take care of him if I gave them extra food. So he'll be fine with them if you were wondering.." Alphys replied. I sighed again I felt really dizzy.

"Hey Alphys mind if I sleep for a little while longer?" She nodded and took me to the bed, laying me down.

"Oh my! Frisk yo-you have a fever." She stuttered, concern and worry in her voice. Let me go get some medicene.." She rushed off to the true lab.

"Haha, how sweet, she's going to help you get better. I mean, you did hit you head pretty hard.." I heard that cold and deep voice again. "Don't worry Frisk, i'll make you all better again." He laughed as I blanked out. I fell unconcious again.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up again. I felt much better though.. Did that guy actually help me? I sighed and blinked. Oh Alphys must have moved me down to the True lab, because here I was on one of the many beds that were down here. I notices that no one wa in here, meaning Moki wasn't either. "Moki? Alphys?" I called out. The lights were pretty dim but I was still able to see big objects in the room. I got up and started wandering. I remember when I last came here, it was just before I disappeared. I'm pretty sure I vanished one day after I battled against Asgore and Asriel. We were just about to go to the surface, but when I was walking to the Ruins.. I collapsed and fell into the void I guess. I smiled at such a sad memory, but I smiled because I was now back here with all my amazing friends. Including Moki- I stopped thinking as I heard some footsteps. "Moki?" I called again.

"Hide!" I heard someone whisper harshley. I could tell the voice was distorted in ways of a womens voice. I heard more footsteps and looked beside me to see Mrs. Drake sitting there, shivering. "He's going to hurt us if he finds us!" She whispered again.

"Mrs. Drake, who are you talking about?" I responded to her frantic voice.

"T-that little yellow monster.. He-He's going to kill us! He's going against Lemon bread right now!" She was pannicing even more than I was by now. My eye-brows knitted together, but soon after my eyes widened in disbelief. Was she talking about Moki?

"I'll be right back!" I scrambled to my feet, running as fast as I could to look around for Moki. I heard a loud crash, it sounded like something big falling down and somewhat form of glass, maybe ice? No time for questions. I ran passed the determination machine and towards the fridges. I peeked in through the door frame and as Mrs. Drake said, there was Moki and Lemon bread fighting with eachother. Moki had a wide deadly smirk on his face while he aimed at Lemon breaad with the knife in his mouth. I put my hands over my mouth. This could'nt be happeneing! Did Moki really try to hurt or even kill me? That means.. Sans, he saved me from this.. "Monster!" I screamed. "You're a horrible monster! To think I actually cared and was worried about you Moki! How could you do this?" I yelled at him, tears starting to form in my eyes. Both Lemon bread and Moki ceased fighting and all of Moki's attention went towards me.

"Frisk I.. I didn-" Moki dropped the knife as he spoke, walking towards me.

"No!" I pushed him.

"Get back here!" He shouted. I stopped and ran towards him, knocking him over. He had no arms to help him get back up. I growled at him and looked around for something to tie him up with. As if Lemon bread had read my mind he came to me with rope, handing it to me. I tied Moki up to one of the fridges as he writhed and wriggled to get out of it. He grunted a sigh of defeat and slopped down. "What are you gonna do to me now?" He snapped.

"Give me answers!" I shouted at him. He flinched a bit. "Why are you trying to kill me and others? Weren't you a fan of Undyne's? She'd never do this." I spat at him. I was extremely angry.

"Heh. Undyne? Who needs her when the coolest person is Chara!" He laughed. C-Chara? I recognise the name but it made me shiver when I heard it. "Man Chara is the coolest guy of all, and he sent me here. He let me out, but on one condition. I bring you to him." He made an evil smirk and lunged at me, but still being bound to the fridge he fell face first. I laughed. "Damn you Frisk." He growled.

"Yeah fuck you too Moki." I punched him in the face and he spat out blood. I turned to the reunited Amalgamates. "Hey if you want a snack, he sitting right there." I pointed at Moki and walked away. I never knew I could do that.. Be so strong... I started crying. "I'm a horrible person." I sobbed as I walked through the True lab looking for any signs of the elevator or Alphys. I stopped and looked straight infront of me.

"Hey Frisk, don't say that. I guess it makes me a bad person then too huh? I woulda done the same." I cried even more and ran into Sans' arms.

"I'm sorry.. You were just trying to save me." He held me closer.

"Nah, you saved yourself. You kicked his ass out there, didn't know you had it in you Frisk." He chuckled.

"Sans this is nothing to be laughing about.. I just hurt someone. I won't be able to forgive myself.." He held me by the shoulders.

"You know you were just protecting yourself. I would've never forgiven myself if I let you get hurt. So I'm happy I now know you can protect yourself and that you're strong enough without me there." Sans smiled.

"Does this mean you'll stop stalking me around?" I asked. (Not that I minded..) He chuckled.

"Nope. I'll always be there. Watching your evry move and where you go." I blushed and as soon as he realised how wrong it sounded covered he his face. "Oh God it sounded less worse in my head." I giggled. At least he was cheering me up. I stopped and Sans looked at me. "You alright?"

"Do you know where Alphys is?" I asked with concern. He nodded.

"She went to go help Undyne.. Something uh.. Happened." He tried to dodge the subject so I let it slide. I nodded back in response. "Shall we go home now? Papyrus is very worried you know." I looked away. "I know a shortcut." He grinned as he grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. I closed my eyes for one second and I could sense the smell of Papyrus' spaghetti.

"OH DEAR.. I HOPE FRISK IS ALRIGHT. MAYBE SANS TOOK HER SOMEWHERE, I MEAN," Papyrus stopped to chuckle for a moment. "WE ALL KNOW HE LIKES FRISK." He started giggling like a little school girl as I turned to look at Sans' reaction. Horror. His face was distorted with horror and an amazing mix of blue tints together covering his face. "HMM AND I'M PRETTY SURE FRISK LIKES SANS TOO. NYEH THEY THINK I'M SO OBLIVIOUS!" He chuckled again. "OBVIOUSLY NOT, NYHEHEHEH." Than it was my turn to blush and feel awkward. I laughed a bit myself at Papyrus' sillyness. I don't think Sans actually liked me. I sighed. So much happened today.. I suddenly remembered what I had done to Moki and from that moment I knew I wasn't going to have a good nights rest.

"I'm going to bed early." I spoke uneasily. Sans stopped laughing.

"Are you alright Frisk?" He seemed worried.

"I should be fine-" I felt Sans pick my up and take me up to his room.

"Here, it'll be more comfortable on my bed than the couch." I shook my head and tried to get back up but Sans just made me lay back down.

"You've been sleeping in my bed the past week, you might as well keep doing it." He looked into my eyes. "It's much better here is it not?" He chuckled. I nodded as he pulled up the blankets to keep me warm. He leaned down and gave me somewhat of a thing that resembles a kiss on the forehead. He turned to go out the door. "Night Frisk."

"Where are you going?" I questioned like a sad puppy wanting to know where it's owner was going.

"I'm going to go talk to Paps, you know tell him we're fine. Maybe eat some spaghetti too." He chuckled a bit and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Night Sans." I whispered, as I fell into sleep.

*Sans POV*

"Night Sans." I heard Frisk whisper as I stood at the door just before going to Paps. I smiled. I guess I really do like Frisk.. Heh great, now I'm admitting it. I slowly made my way down stairs, to the Kitchen.

"OH HELLO BROTHER." Paps spoke sorta quietly than he usually does. I waved a little.

"Ketchup?" I questions. It didn't take long for Papyrus to get the bottle out. I chugged a quater of it down and chuckled. "You really recon Frisk likes me Paps?" I looked at him. He nodded proudly.

"I'M SURE OF IT BROTHER!" He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks Paps."


	16. Chapter 16

*Mystery POV*

A small yellow thing spawned in front of me. His eyes staring straight into mine. Perfect.

"Ah Moki you're back." I smirked deviously. "I assume Frisk is still mad at Sans?" My eyes flickered burning crimson red and my voice suddenly.. demonic. "Or did you fail me?" He flinched back. Heh he's scared of me.

"I-I-Uh..." He stuttered trying to look anywhere but my eyes. Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. My hand then moved towards Moki's face lifting his chin and holding it there so he would look back into my eyes.

"My my, you obviously don't understand. The question is DID you get Frisk or NOT?" I growled. Gah he put me in a bad mood.

"No I did not get Frisk." He spat in my face. Attitude? I chuckled, I liked this Moki better. "And I no longer can."

"Why not?!" I snapped.

"Because I'm dead."

*Frisk POV*

I suddenly jumped up. A familiar smell wafting into my nose. Ah, my favorite food in the underground; Spagancakes! I quickly raced down stairs. It was strange, I didn't have any dreams last night and I couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday. Also some of my memories from the past few days I couldn't recall. "Strange." I muttered. I made my way into the kitchen spotting my two favourite Skelebros.

"Mornin'" Sans waved. He was having his daily dose of ketchup I guess. My eyes wandered to the spilt stains of ketchup on the table. I giggled.

"OH FRISK. GOODMORNING, I HAVE MADE YOUR FAVOURITE." Papyrus smiled at me and I returned the kind gesture.

"Thanks Papy." I feel somewhat weird today. Maybe I can ask Sans what happened I sighed as I poked at my Spagancakes. Another thing that's strange, I havent spoken to Asriel nor that other guy. I sighed again. "Hey you two I'm going out for a walk." Papyrus nodded but Sans stood up getting ready to walk out with me. I glared at him. "Sans, just let me go on my own okay? I'll be fine." I slammed the door behind me. I just felt in a pissy mood... But why? Ugh. I kept wandering down Snowdin 'till I reached Grillby's. I opened the door, the jukebox from the corner now as lively as ever. Someone had fixed it and put a song on I guess."Hey Grillby, can I have some fries please?" Grillby nodded in response to my order rushing off to the kitchen to make it. I felt a hand tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Frisk." I turned around, it was Alphys. Huh why was she here? "Wanna come sit with us at our booth?" Alphys smiled.

"Sure." I lifted myself off of the stool walking towards Undyne, who mustv'e been waiting for Alphys to get me. "Oh were you two on a date?" I giggled. "Sorry for inturrupting." I looked down. Undyne patted my back.

"No not at all. We were on a date but we've been here for awile so we thought it would be cool if we all chatted." Undyne smiled with a toothy grin.

"So why did you guys come to Grillby's? I thought you would've gone somewhere more like Mettaton's Hotel.." I asked. Alphys chuckled nervously.

"Well we tried that but when we got there Mettaton kept Uh.. Whispering dirty things i-in our ears..." Alphys' face flushed red, covering her face. Undyne had gotton a blood nose. I giggled (They were probably thinking of the dirty things.) I handed Undyne some tissues and calmed Alphys down.

"So practically he was harassing you guys?" Alphys nodded. "Okay I get it now."

"So punk why are you here? Isn't Sans usually with you?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but I just need a break. You know?" They both nodded. I looked up at the person who stood at our booth, Grillby's daughter. She handed me my fries and waved as she went back to work. "Thanks." I started shoving a few fries in my mouth. "So.. Do you guys know why the Jukebox is playing?"

"Yeah, someone plugged it back in. We also know why it was unplugged in this first place." Undyne started snickering.

"Hmm? Why was it unplugged?"

*A/N okay so I might be able to describe this story properly so just search up "Undertale Jukebox" on YouTube.*

"Well one day two kids had come into Grillby's. On the juke box you can pick 3 songs for 5g. So these kids put 35g in for 21 plays." Undyne couldn't stop herself from laughing so Alphys took over.

"These kids decided to put on Tom Jones' 'What's new pussycat' 21 times. About the 5th time it plays everyone is starting to get what's going on. But one of the guys (a dog.) had his kids jumping all around and he was like angry I guess." Undyne starting talking again.

"Yeah let's just say he wasn't happy. So when the 5th play fades out, it's dead quiet. Suddenly, BWAAAAAAMMMM WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT?" A few of the monsters had turned to look at undyne as she laughed. "and then the guy cracks it and goes 'GOD DAMMIT!' he pounds on the table and silverware went everywhere. But one of the kids decided that while they were at the Jukebox they would put in one other song after the 7th one. The song was.." Undyne started laughing again. I had even laughed myself! This story was funny.

"The song was 'It's not unusual.' So after 7 'whats new pussycat's..." Undyne started singing.

"Dun dundun da dun da da da dada dun, Its not unusual. And a sigh of relief washes over Grillby's diner. But then when they went back... Geez. 'Its not unusual' fades out. It's dead quiet. BWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT?" By now everyone was listening in on the story laughing along with me and Alphys. "Everyone went insane! No one could handle it! But the staff had unplugged the Jukebox after 11 plays. The end." Everyone was laughing. Most of the monsters wandering back to their booths.

"Wow.. haha I had no idea." I tried calming down. "Well you guys I had fun but I should get going. Sans is probably worried." Alphys and Undyne nodded, waving goodbye. I waved back and yelled out to Grillby. "Can you put it on Sans' tab please? Thanks." I closed the door behind me walking out into the chilly cold. I sighed and ran to the house, but as I was running I fell. Someone had picked me up and blindfolded me. I sighed. You know what? Same shit everyday. I struggled to get out. I wonder who got me... Was it that mystery guy? I suddenly felt discomforted. I screamed. "SANS!" I cried. Even though this wasn't the first time it happened. I was scared. "Please Sans.. anyone, save me." I fell uncouscious after they whacked me in the head. I winced as my eyes closed.


	17. Chapter 17

*Frisk's POV*

Okay so how many times has this happened? It seemed to do this over and over. Why was this happening? I blinked my eyes open. I sighed. It was really bright.. "Hey Asriel? You here?" I slowly pushed myself off of the ground. I was about to step foward when I felt a fluffy paw rest itself on my shoulder. I spun around. "Asriel why did you bring me here?" I spoke. Concern and cunfusion in my voice. I couldn't rember anything from yesterday. Well I could but it was jumbled.. Asriel's face was sad.

"Remember the deal I wanted you to do?" I nodded. "Frisk, you must decide now. The evil in the void is starting to be released. A monster was let out a couple of days ago and he.. tried to hurt you." He looked away from my gaze.

"Then why don't I remember and what happened to him?!" I started getting angry.

"You killed him." My eyes widened at that statement. Tears began to pour out as I fell to my knees. I screamed and cried. What had I done?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I jolted up from where I was, breathing heavily. It was just a dream?.. I took a look at my surroundings. Oh yeh.. I was kidnapped.. I blinked around it seemed like a hidden place maybe in Waterfall? I could hear the rushing sound of water falling against rocks. So maybe I was in Waterfall. I sighed. I hated being captured but it was nothing new. I knew that Sans would come and rescue me. I smirked at sat in place, waiting for my knight to come and rescue me. I think it'd been half an hour and Sans still wasn't here. I groaned. I was tied to a chair with some.. Black goopey stuff. It'd been trailing down my arm and made me feel disgusting. "Hello?" I questioned. I didn't think anyone would reply but I heard a deep voice. One I recognised actually, it was deep and sent chills down my spine.

"Ahh Frisk, my dear. You're awake." I shuddered as he gently brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Who are you and why do you know who I am?!" I spat at him.

"Ah deja vu. Frisk, we are _soul_ mates. Of course I know who you are, because we are destined to be." He chuckled but his face went serious. "Moki failed me. I sent him to capture you. But I had to do it myself." He growled. He walked to the front of the chair to face me. I got a good look at him... He was human?! I know I liked Sans but I do have to say this guy wasn't ugly at all.. He looked at my expression and chuckled.

"My my Frisk, falling for my _devilish_ looks already?" He moved his hand from my cheek to my chinlifting it up making me look into his Blood red eyes. They looked amazing but I shook my head and turned away. I loved Sans, I wasn't going to just leave him for some guy I just met. I know that love takes patience so I will wait for Sans.

"Who are you?" I asked again. He let go of my chin and kneeled down onto one knee. Stealing one of my hands, he kissed the top of it lightly. I stifled a giggle. Was he flirting with me? I am so confused right now. He kidnaps me then flirts with me?! Why?

"I am Chara." Why does that sound so.. familiar? I struggled a bit under the grasp of the.. Black goo? I had no idea what it was..

"What is this stuff?" I gestured to the stuff engulfing my arm and now, legs. "And why did you take me?"

"Ahh Frisk, so many questions. Were you ever told that curiousity killed the cat?" He smirked. He was slowly starting to piss me off. I growled a bit. "You're no fun." He joked teasingly. "Well this stuff is just.. Uh magic." He sounded unsure of himself, but proceeded talking. "I kidnapped you because I need to warn you. " He snapped his fingers and the black goo around me dissapated. I stood up from the chair, itching my arms from where the goo held me.

"Warn me about what? Or uh-uhh who?" I shuddered. Was someone else after me too?

"Nah uh uhh." Chara waved a finger infront of my face. "I dont know if you trust me. So here's what we're gonna do Princess." I cringed at the nickname. "Tomorrow, you're gonna meet me back in Waterfall near Temmie village and i'll gladly explain." He smirked. I turned my head. We must be near the Tem shop. Well at least I know where we are. I faced back towards Chara to accept his offer but he had vanished. I guess he already knew my answer. I sighed and started to walk near what little light I could see and the sound of gushing water. I finally made it out and I was near the Boat man/woman.. (we still didn't know.) I ceased walking at the sound of footsteps running past me. They had ran past then stopped to take another look at me. It was Papyrus.

"FRISK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? ITS REALLY LATE!" I looked up, realising he had been right and that it was freexing cold out here. I shivered. "HUMAN, YOU SEEM COLD. LET'S GET YOU BACK TO THE HOUSE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE BACK THERE WITH SANS.. OH MY HE'S GOING TO BE WORRIED..C'MON FRISK." Papyrus lifted his scarf from around his neck and put it on my for warmth. He held out a red gloved hand for me to take, in which I did. We were walking to the entrance from Waterfall to Snowdin. Sans was lucky to have a great brother like this. I sighed happily.

"Frisk? Paps?" I heard Sans question wearily. He had walked out to the house and ran to us. Sans gave us a big hug and fell to his knees. I could see he was worried. "Frisk where have you been?" Sans asked pulling me back by my shoulders then hugging me again. "Im glad you're alright, especially since this was the day you told me not to go with you."

"Thanks for respecting what I wanted Sans, but I'm fine. I was just at Temmie Village, talking to the Tems and Bob." I lied. I faltered a smile. I shivered again. "Ugh it's cold, let's go inside.. Please." I rushed in through the door and flopped down on the couch. I decided I needed a rest. I walked over to Papyrus who had started cooking his dinner. "Here you go Papy. Thanks for letting me use it." I smiled softly as he retreived his red scarf. "Goodnight Papyrus."

"GOODNIGHT FRISK." I had actually realised that Papyrus now called me by my actual name instead of human. I smiled to myself.

"Goin' to bed early huh?" I turned my head to look at Sans who was lying lazily on the couch I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Yeah is that alright?" I asked before covering my mouth after a yawn had come. He nodded.

"Night Frisk. I'll sleep down here tonight, too. You can hog my bed. It seems you need your rest." I slowly made my way up to Sans' room after giving him a thumbs up. I was exhausted.. I have no idea what happened today. It's just.. I don't know. What am I going to do about Chara? Is he good or bad? I sighed and flopped my face into Sans' floofy pillows. Heh they smelt like him. I guess I really do love Sans.

"Night Sans." I whispered before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

*Frisk's POV*

"Good. Bad. Peace. Anger. Pacifist or Genocide. Which one am I?" I heard a soft voice silently sing. It was a womens voice but it sounded contorted. A devilish laugh came afterwards. I shivered. What was that?.. I opened my eyes, finally blinking them to life. I yawned. "Welp, that was a little weird.." I whispered to myself, but soon after laughed it off. I slowly made my way down stairs. Sans was still asleep on the couch and I found myself staring at him. I loved the way he slept, he just seemed so peaceful and at rest. I smiled to myself but as I did, I tripped down the stairs.. Again. I prepared myself for the pain that was going to be place upon me once I hit the floor, and yeah, this time I actually fell. Sans didn't catch me and as I collided with floor I let out a yelpish howl of pain. "Shit!" I cursed. "Ughhh.." I groaned. I must've woken Sans up because in a spilt second he was down on his knees lifting my head up.

"Shit, Frisk are you okay?" Sans panicked. I think he didn't know what to do in this case since, well being a skeleton you dont bleed or get bruises. I winced as I looked down. I guess I landed on a bad side because I was bleeding.

"Ahh geez." I sighed. "Sans, don't worry. I'm fine." I struggled to get up. But I knew I needed to get up. I needed to see Chara. I needed to know what was going on. I stood up and looked down at Sans. "See I'm fine." Sans sighed but believed me anyway. He stood up along side me and held a hand to my face.

"Frisk, you can't just act like that.. I know it hurt, so why are you hiding your pain." He looked upset. I sighed. But laughed a little after.

"Heh. Sans, you know i'm tougher than that." I shook it off. Yeah it hurt like a bitch and bllod was dripping from the side of my head and it was throbbing, but I needed answers. "I'm fine. I just gotta have some time to _recover._ How about I go for a walk? Ya know have a little time to myself.. Go see Alphys to get my head bandaged up." He seemed to disagree but nodded anyway.

"Fine, just be careful. If you gotta talk to me I'll be here or just call Paps and you can reach me through him, okay?" I nodded.

"Where is Papyrus anyway?" I questioned.

"Believe it or not, he got a cold. He's in bed so i'll take care of him while you're gone."

"Ah okay.." I scratched the side of my arm nervously. "Well I hope he gets better, but i'll be on my way." Sans looked away from me and gave a small salute as if saying goodbye, going up the stairs to go to Papy's room. Before he reached the door, I swear I heard him say...

*Sans' POV*

"I love you Frisk." I sighed. I hope she won't get hurt today.. or stay out late.. Maybe after I help Papyrus, I can go visit her at Alphys' Lab. I smiled, looking foward to seeing Frisk' bright glowing grin. I entered Papyrus' room. Still in a daze, I hadn't realised my younger brother tossing around on the floor but when I did.

"SANS... HELP PLEASE." He cried out to me, reaching for my hand. My eye sockets faded to black and I ran to my brothers side. "S-sans.." His head slightly turned and his eyes closed.

"Papyrus?!" I screamed. "Shit shit shit shit..." I cried. I placed my head near his chest. I could still hear his soul but he seemed extremely unwell. I picked him up and clicked my fingers. I had to get to Alphys' right now. I popped in front of her and landed in front of her on my knees with my brother limp in my arms. She gasped as I sat crying in front of her. "S-something wrong. It's wrong!" I shouted. I knew something was wrong... As monsters we rarely get sick, whatever was happening to Papyrus shocked me. Im scared. "Help him!" I screamed. Papyrus meant everything to me. I needed to help him.

"S-Sans!" She was startled. "Wh-w-what happened to him is he alright?.." She helped me pick him up and put him on one of the lab beds. "Oh D-dear... Okay.. C-Can you start from the beginning?" She pushed her glasses further up her muzzle. I nodded.

"I was talking to Frisk.. Since she hurt her head-"

"Oh my is she alright?" My eyes widened.

"You didn't know?.. She said she was coming here though..." Alphys shook her head. I looked down. I can't lose both of them. No, no... no no no no!

"Sans!" I looked up at her. " I understand you're worried about Frisk but we need to help Papyrus right now!"

"What's wrong with him?!" I asked, concerned.

"He has been poisened, with magic." She looked down at Papyrus worridly.


	19. Chapter 19

*Frisk's POV*

I ran to the place where I said i'd meet Chara. My head was throbbing but I ignored the pain and carried on. I breathed in and out slowly making my way behind the waterfall. A smooth deep voice startled me. "Ah Frisk," he smirked. "I didn't think you would come." I turned to look away from him and his grin became a frown. He made his way over to me and sighed. He lightly pressed his palm against the part of where I banged my head. He tsk'd.

"What?" I question, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm healing you." He simply said. My mouth gaped. "You were bleeding-"

"I thought you were human?" I interrupted. He moved his hand away and sat on a near by chair. He motioned for me to do so too.

"I used to be. A long time ago.. But I was.. let's say overwritten. Someone decided they had better plans for me."

"Oh." It sounded kind of sad. "I'm sorry." I heard him chuckle and his crimson eyes flickered into mine. He smirked,

"Who ever said I didn't want to be this way?" I swear I nearly died then and there. Holy shit.. I think he's a demon. He laughed again. "Sorry Frisk I didnt mean to startle you, my mind just likes to play games sometimes."

"All righty.." I shifted, feeling awkward under his gaze. "You never told me about that warning.."

"Oh? That was just an excuse to get you to come back." He smiled. I growled but laughed a little after.

"Well I stayed for a bit.. But can I go now?"

"Hmm yes you should hurry. You friend papyrus is in trouble." He muttered. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?!" I shouted. Suddenly, the black goo stuff from last time strapped me back onto the chair. I struggled against it.

"Well here. I poisened him." He shrugged. I knew he wasnt finished so I let him speak. "I want something from you, Princess." I cringed at the terrible name. "I want you to destroy the void."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because. I'm still trapped in there. I have some magic to come out but im losig it and becoming weak. I kno you've been speaking to my brother too. He's so gullible." He chuckled.

"Who is your brother?"

"Why dear Asriel of course. Didn't you know? Ah well you know now. See the reason I want to destroy the void is because my brother trapped me in there. If it's destroyed it ill let me free and with all my power too." I growled. Obviously Asriel trapped him in there for some reason. So I had to believe he was bad.

"Why would Asriel trap you in there then later want me to destroy it?"

"Because. I sent a messenger he trusted to go notify him that if he destroyed the void, I ould be killed. I wouldn't exist. Now Frisk back to your little friend Papyrus.. See I have the only antidote that exists for that poisen and you can take it." He took it out from its hiding place and he inched it closer to my face. "BUT! You have to help destroy the void." He smirked. "Oh and I say you'd want to get that antidote to him as fast as you can because it seems he doesn't have much time left. If he's near to close death, Sans might try to risk his own life for him." No! I couldn't let them die.. Or get hurt. I groaned. This is all my fault.. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'll do it. On a condition you promise not to harm anyone after the void is broken." He nodded and crossed a finger over his heart. He reached out his hand to make a deal. "Deal." I shook it. The black goo around me dissapated and Chara disappeared and the antidote was left in my hands. I took off towards Snowdin.. But wait if Sans knew that Papyrus was sick he'd take him to Alphys. So I headed off in the direction of Alphys' Lab. I needed to help him. I cried. I need them. "Please wait for me, i'll be there soon." I whispered as I took off.


End file.
